Levi-cas X Dean
by moridash
Summary: My own version where Castiel is kind of trapped in with the leviathans as they keep his body, although it can barely contain them. just a one shot-reviews are love.


**_Hey guys! not sure about this one but I couldn't resist trying the idea so here is one shot of Levi! cas + Dean. reviews are greatly appreciated!_**

**_Levi!Cas +dean. My own version where Castiel is kind of trapped in with the leviathans as they keep his body, although it can barely contain them._**

* * *

"Well this is going to be so much fun!" Levi-cas said as he rolled his head, allowing black vein type marks to move up his neck. Dean glanced over to bobby who was clearly unconscious. "Bobby?" no reply. Dean swallowed and glanced up at his former friend, his angel. Although the creature, leviathan had said cas was dead, dean refused to believe that, cas wouldn't leave him with them, he wouldn't. "Dean Winchester" the creature almost purred as it tilted its head and smiled sadistically. The grin grew wider as the creature continued speaking, its voice Castiel's but more joyous, while evil. "We have heard so much about you, you're quite the legend where we come from". The black vein ran across the creature's cheek before stopping, tiny similar marks formed at the top of the creature's temple and forehead. "What are you?" dean managed, holding his arm as he tried to back up further against the board behind him.

"We are the leviathans dean…we are also poor old cas" it managed not to giggle as it said the last part about cas. Dean's jaw clenched as he tried to stand. "You're not cas" the creature thought for a moment before flexing its fingers. "Deaan" it drawled as it smiled like an ecstatic child. "You're so pretty…no not pretty...beautiful" dean frowned and tried to find his voice. "what are you talking about?" the creature looked at dean like he were his favourite food, like he wanted to eat him and considering everything dean had run into over the years, that was a very real possibility. The creature stepped closer as dean stood up fully, still holding his arm which stung a bit. "You're our favourite, you're so nice…I wonder how you would taste...but then...we don't want to hurt you...nor does the little angel...hihihi" the creature giggled at the mention of cas. Dean frowned and stepped back. Bobby still lying down unconscious.

"You said cas was dead" dean snapped, heart beating a mile a minute. The creature stepped forward so it was just in front of dean. "Meh...he is in here but very small, broken, powerless…we can hear him...poor little angel…another problem with this vessel" dean frowned again, everything the leviathan said made dean even more confused. "cas?" was all dean could manage; if cas could hear him he was gonna talk. The leviathan smiled and rolled his shoulders. "Sorry...cas isn't home right now" dean swallowed as the creature started to walk around the room. "What are you gonna do to us?" dean asked, his cool façade covering the pure fear inside him. The creature looked up and licked his lips. "Well Deaan" it began, emphasising the 'e' part in dean. "Him over there" he gestured to bobby. "We might eat him" dean's eyes widened and his mouth opened, but it quickly closed again when the leviathan glanced at dean, a creepy smile on its face.

"And then there is you Deean...the angel won't let us hurt you…to be honest we don't want to hurt you…if anything we like you dean...the angel loved you you know" dean breathed deeply as the creature continued. "Even now he is warning us against hurting you...not that we would. You can be our pet dean, our human...that way we all get what we want…we won't kill him" the creature gestured to bobby "or your brother" dean frowned and stepped back against the wall as the creature suddenly made his way over, he pinned dean against the wall and nibbled at his earlobe. "Mmm, you taste even better than we thought" it almost cooed before pulling back ever so slightly.

"We're gonna have so much fun dean" the creature almost sang as bobby started to wake up. The creature frowned and pouted as it stepped a couple of steps back, leaving a frozen with fear dean against the wall. Bobby started to get up as the creature spoke. "We'll be back, for you" it said as it looked dean right in the eye, before flapping away, 'flapping, as in angel, as in cas!' dean thought before noting bobby talking to him. "Dean? You all right? Did it hurt you?" dean shook his head and breathed deeply. "Bobby cas is in there, I know it, the thing, leviathan told me…it's gonna come back for me, apparently I'm its pet" bobby took in the information and gripped dean's shoulder. "Let's find your brother, then we will deal with cas gone leviathan ok?" dean nodded and followed bobby, the sound of the leviathan giggling still in his mind.


End file.
